Family Time
by Sweet Lyssa
Summary: Bella knows what she wants; a family. She isn't afraid to go to extreme measures to get it. Not looking for love, but will she find it anyway? A story of babies, dilfs and all they bring. AH, eventual B/E, eventual M


**AN - HI guys. This is my first attempt at writing on FF. I've had this story going around in my head and thought I would finally put it down on paper (figuratively speaking). Let me know what you think! - lyssa**

Sitting in my driveway, all I can think about is the nice big bottle of wine I have chilled for me inside. The downside to that bottle of wine? I'll probably have to walk by my sorry excuse of a husband to get to it. Why didn't we put in the outside door leading directly to the kitchen like I wanted to? As I sit here, I can see the sky darkening, notifying me that I've been here entirely too long, I might as well go inside and get this over with. With a sigh, I gather my bags from work and the bag of groceries I picked up on my way home. You'd think that instead of sitting on his ass all day my husband would do something productive, but no. All that man is capable of doing is running up my electric bill playing video games all day and drinking beer.

Walking to the door I struggle with my keys, but after only dropping them twice I'm in the house.

"Hey Bells" I hear from the couch to my left. Just as I suspected my husband is sitting there playing something new on his PlayStation. It doesn't look like something I've seen him play before so my guess is that someone managed to get to the store to buy something new. The same store that's about 20 feet away from the grocery store where he could've gotten then few groceries I asked him to get before I left for work today. Rolling my eyes I continue my trek to the kitchen.

"Hi Riley"

"When's dinner gunna be ready? You didn't leave me any food for lunch today so I haven't eaten since breakfast"

Chanting in my head "count to ten, don't let him get to you, count to ten - breathe" I slowly turn to look at him. He can't tear his eyes from the screen in front of him, no surprise there. Making sure I'm calm before I answer,

"About thirty minutes, since the water wasn't turned on to boil and the oven never preheated, I'll have to wait for that before I can toss everything in."

I choose to hold in the fact that I called and left him a voice message to do those things for me before I left the office to come home along with sending him a text telling him to actually listen to the message I left.

I'm finally sitting in the kitchen with the wine I've been thinking about all day, and feel like I can breathe. It's finally Friday night, so I have the whole weekend off and to be that is the best thing that can happen to me today. I work as a kindergarten teacher, and while I love my job and my kids, it can be exhausting.

Riley wasn't always like this. We met my freshmen year at U-Dub with him a sophomore. I wouldn't say it was love at first sight, but we became friends fast. He was one of the first people I met on campus seeing as how I ran into him when I was moving my things into the dorms. He laughed and I was mortified and we said goodbye. I saw him again later that night when I was attempting to find food and not get lost.

From behind me I hear "Hey, you're the girl from this morning right?"

Turning around I see that same happy face from earlier and I can feel the blush sinking in. Not because I think he's cute. Well, not that he's ugly either, but I blush at the most simple of things.

"Uhhhh yeah, ha hey. Sorry about that by the way. I should come with a warning sign attached to my head. I'm clumsy as can be and a hazard to my own safety and probably everyone around me" Ducking down I hide my tomato face. Why do I feel the need to ramble on top of turning every shade of red in the book?

"No worries, I'm Riley by the way. Riley Biers. I'm assuming you're a student here since I ran into you in the dorms." The cocky smirk he wore was probably enough to get girls to fall at his feet. I wasn't fazed by it though. While he was cute with is typical all american good looks, blonde tousled hair and baby blue eyes, I wasn't looking for any type of boy attention. My mom always told me I had something missing in my head. Even as a little girl I didn't care for boys. Or girls for that matter. No one really interested me. I wasn't in a rush to find someone. I was kind of just hoping one day I'd meet my soulmate and that would be that.

Still blushing like a child I finally get my bearings and manage to reply without giving him a drawn out response. "Hi, yeah. I was settling into my dorm. I'm Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

"So Miss. Swan, where are you off to this lovely evening?"

With a slight pause I let him know I was looking for food, but couldn't seem to find the pizza place that was supposed to be a short walk from my dorm. He offers to take me, and from that point on our friendship flourished. Throughout the school year, if someone saw me, they wondered where Riley was and same for him. We didn't get romantically involved until after I came back for my sophomore year. He drug me to one of his friends house parties that I would always refuse to go to previously. When we walked in we split up. Neither of us felt like we needed to cling onto each other. I found my friend Angela from my English Lit class and decided to hang with her. After being there for 20 minutes someone else sits besides me and throws their arm around my shoulder. Stunned I look over and see that it's Jake. Now Jake is someone on campus that everyone knows, all the girls have fucked, and all the guys hate around their girl friends. He doesn't care who's in a relationship or single, he just wants to fuck anything with a set of tits and a pulse. Before he can even get a word out, Riley is pulling me up, sitting in my seat and pushing me into his lap.

"Thanks for keeping my girl company, Black. Now run along and stay away from my girlfriend."

I don't think shocked would even full describe how I was feeling at that moment. Girlfriend? Not once did Riley ever make things seem like we were dating. All I could do was stare at him, but he didn't look at me at all until Jake slunk away. Finally pulling his eyes to me all I could do was cock an eyebrow…..

"Girlfriend, huh?" was apparently all I could come up with at that moment. All he did was give me his soft smile and nod. Staring at him for a little while longer he finally managed to speak.

"Bells, even though we've never talked about it you should know by now you're my girl. And if that's what I have to say to get that guy away from you then I'm going to say it. Now I'm not saying I don't want you to be my girl and I was only bullshitting him but I want you to want to be mine too. So think about it, ok?"

He didn't give me a chance to reply but just pulled me up, told his friends we were going home and then walked me to the car. The whole way back all I could think about was, why not? We spend all our time together, I trust him, he's attractive and I could see myself being happy with him. So from that point on we were together. There wasn't any awkwardness in our relationship. Just two friends who ended up falling inlove. We moved into an apartment together my junior and his senior year. My dad wasn't too happy about me living with a boy but didn't listen to any warning he sent my way. I was an adult who knew what she wanted. Things with Riley and I went fast. He proposed right after he graduated and we were married a year later. All our friends and family thought we got married because I was pregnant but no, just knew what we wanted. Riley was that soul mate I was waiting for. Or so I thought..

Things went downhill when I finally got my first full time teaching job. At this point in our lives, Riley's 25 almost 26 and I'm 24. Riley came from a well off family so after he turned 21 he received a trust fund. We bought a house in Tacoma so we could be close enough to the city to still have enough job options, but far enough away where it was more suited for a family. Riley decided he wasn't going to work for a little while. He was working as a software designer for a large company but said the work was drowning him. Not that we necessarily needed him to work, our savings from the trust were plenty to keep us afloat while I was looking for a job. Now I've been at my job for a couple years. I love working with children so me being a kindergarten teacher was perfect for me. Their innocent little minds always make my days bright but it does get a little exhausting.

After the first year of being married I brought up children to Riley. We talked about our wants fairly early on in our relationship so I thought we were on the same page of wanting to start a family early on. Someones mind changed on having kids somewhere along the line and didn't think to discuss it with their wife. Riley doesn't want kids anymore. He thinks they're going to stifle him and make issues for our "us" time.

I'm not sure exactly when I lost my fun loving husband, but it wasn't something that was good or easy to deal with.

I hear the oven go off, bringing me from my memories. Pulling out the chicken and draining the pasta I dish up our chicken parm. Nothing fancy, but with a husband who doesn't offer me any assistance during the day simple is the way to go.

Knowing I'm probably going to start a fight I clear my throat.

"Riles…"

"What babe?"

"Dinners on the table. Can you come sit? There's something I want to talk to you about."

With a huff he actually turned his game off and stalks over to me. You'd think I was married to a 12 year old boy with the way he acted about his games sometimes.

Sitting down and shoveling a huge amount of food into his mouth he mumbles a "ok what"

"I want a baby."

Simple. I said it. Already a small weight is off my shoulders.

He starts to say something but I hold my hand up -"wait, please."

Another huff from him and he shovels more food into his mouth and stares at me.

"I want a baby, but not with you. I'd also like a divorce."

After a loud clang of his fork falling, the house is filled with silence. It's like all the noise in the world stopped just so he could process what I said.

.

.

.

Then he snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WANT A DIVORCE AND A BABY?"

As calmly as I can, but with force I tell him "I want a baby, but I no longer want to be your wife."

All he can do is stare at me. And stare. I can't tell if it's hours, minutes or seconds since I finally told him how I felt. But his stare is piercing me and at this point I just need him to say something to me. Anything. But all he's doing is staring.

"Bella, I don't know what the fuck you're thinking but this is bullshit. No you're not getting a divorce. But i'm also not going to have a baby. I told you I don't want kids. They're nothing but bullshit until they're old enough to move out and even then I'll still have to deal with their shit. That isn't something I want for myself. Or for us. What brought this on baby? You haven't talked about a kid in a while, and now you want one and a divorce? Are you fucking someone else already and got knocked up?"

Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out I process. Now he can wait while I stare at him. Huh, he doesn't seem to care. Of course not. Ugh. OK Bella, stand your ground.

" I want a divorce because I can't be married to someone who won't give me the future we once talked about. It's not fair to me to have to sacrifice something I so desperately want when it's possible for me to have. I want children. It's not like we were trying to have a baby and then found out that you're sterile or I'm infertile . You just won't have a baby with me. You make me stay on birth control and still use a condom. You're my husband and you really don't want to chance having a baby with me so much that you go to those great lengths. I want to have a baby. I'm not afraid of being a single parent either, so once we're divorced I'm going to go and see about a sperm donor."

He stares some more, and then barks out a laugh. Why is he laughing? Does this really seem funny to him? This is far from a joking matter. Maybe he lost his mind?

"Ok Bells. Whatever you say." Then he takes his plate and throws it in the sink, grabs his keys and leaves.

Well… that didn't go as planned.


End file.
